


A quanto pare.

by cut_e



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, birre, concerto, kebab - Freeform, rigorosamente peroni perché l'ignoranza italiana regna
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cut_e/pseuds/cut_e
Summary: “Per quanto mi piacerebbe vedere tu e Ivan che fate a botte, devo andare”Uros alza gli occhi al cielo e Jenia ride, perché almeno lui se l’è ricordato che ha da fare. Si infila in doccia, dopo aver strappato a Jenia la promessa che filmerà ogni singolo battibecco tra Uros e i modenesi. In quindici minuti è fuori dal palazzetto, già in auto e col borsone nel caos. Ma tant’è. Ha un appuntamento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ieri c'è stata la partita Modena-Trento (GO TRENTO GO!) e dopo due ore non si sa come, Luca Vettori era al concerto di Francesca Michielin col suo compare Matteo Piano.  
> Qui vi spiego come è andata secondo il mio modestissimo parere. 
> 
> OVVIAMENTE E' TUTTO FRUTTO DELLA MIA IMMAGINAZIONE MALATA NON INSINUO NULLA CIAO :)

**16 Dicembre 2018**

_Ho visto la partita: GRANDIOSI! … però comincia a correre._

 

“Luca, due domande?”

“Luca, ci facciamo una foto?”

“Luca, cosa ne pensi del--”

Nel caos generale riesce appena a dribblare una giornalista parecchio insistente e incrocia lo sguardo di Simone, alle prese con i microfoni di Rai Sport. Gli chiede aiuto con gli occhi, fa una smorfia e indica la folla che lo bracca. Simone _sa_ che è in ritardo, che sono le nove, che deve infilarsi in macchina, perciò si comporta da buon capitano e saluta i microfoni della rai, gli passa di fianco con una pacca sul sedere e un gentile “ci penso io, vai”.  
Osserva i giornalisti pendere dalle labbra del ragazzo e, dopo un veloce selfie con una tifosa, scappa negli spogliatoi dove Jenia e Uros (come diavolo hanno fatto ad evitare la calca, Dio solo lo sa) stanno già programmando la serata di festeggiamenti.

“Eccolo qua!” urla Uros, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia umida di sudore. “Allora, noi vo _liamo_ andare a bere qualcosa con Anza e Zaytsev per prenderli per il culo, devi venire, siamo solo noi”

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe vedere tu e Ivan che fate a botte, devo andare”

Uros alza gli occhi al cielo e Jenia ride, perché almeno lui se l’è ricordato che ha da fare. Si infila in doccia, dopo aver strappato a Jenia la promessa che filmerà ogni singolo battibecco tra Uros e i modenesi. In quindici minuti è fuori dal palazzetto, già in auto e col borsone nel caos. Ma tant’è. Ha un appuntamento. Ha già calcolato che, superando il limite di velocità, potrebbe addirittura arrivare con venti minuti d’anticipo – la partita è durata mezz’ora in più del previsto e Luca odia i cambiamenti di programma. Almeno hanno vinto ed è decisamente di buon umore.  
Lo schermo del cellulare si illumina, di nuovo.

_Perché Uros mi dice che stasera non ci sei? Sei una merda Vetto_

Sorride al messaggio di Ivan e gli risponde con un’offerta di pace: il prossimo giro di birre a Modena lo paga lui, ma davvero deve correre.

_Ah ho capito. Vabbè se vi ammazzo il serbo poi so’ cazzi vostri_ _;)_ _Salutami Teo!_

Matteo lo aspetta all’uscita di Bagnolo Cremasco. Sa che lo sta già aspettando da un po’, con un kebab freddo e due Peroni calde. Preme sull’acceleratore e riesce ad arrivare in due ore, due ore piene di musica a palla e messaggi preoccupati di Simone Giannelli ( _guida piano che ci servi_ ).  
La macchina di Matteo la vede subito, parcheggiata malissimo e con i finestrini aperti, nonostante il freddo polare. Parcheggia davanti a lui e scende dalla macchina velocemente, perché ha ancora i capelli umidi, muore di fame e di sete, è stanco morto, ma almeno il viaggio è superato.  
Entra nella macchina di Matteo con uno sbadiglio e chiude immediatamente i finestrini.

“La mia cena?”

“Eccola!” con un ghigno, Matteo gli lancia la piadina kebab nella carta argentata. “L’ho presa da Sajeed, senza centrioli.”  
Non che gli importi davvero, la sta già divorando come se non mangiasse da anni – un po’ è vero, ha saltato il pranzo per preparare la borsa della partenza. A Matteo non l’ha detto, però. “Grazie”

“Prego. Birra?”

Luca annuisce e l’altro gli passa anche una birra già aperta da sotto il sedile. “Io ho già mangiato”

“Hai fatto bene. Quanto tempo abbiamo?”

“Tra mezz’ora dovrebbe cominciare il concerto, ma tanto possiamo arrivare anche dopo. Saremo i più alti là dentro, in mezzo ai ragazzini” ridacchia e prende i biglietti del concerto ripiegati nel cruscotto. Se li rigira tra le mani e Luca riesce solo ad intravedere FRANCESCA MICHIELIN. “Sì, mezz’ora. Mangia, mangia. Ho sentito la fine della partita alla radio, siete stati bravi. Beh, Modena cazzo… hai… uhm… avuto altri problemi?”

Luca scuote la testa e prende un sorso di birra. I modenesi non l’avevano preso bene il loro abbandono. Ma ci sta, li poteva capire (gli insulti un po’ meno). Le partite contro Modena erano difficili e non sempre piacevoli, anche quando ne usciva vincitore.

“Grande”

“Anche voi siete stati--”

“Zitto e mangia”

Stanno in silenzio per un po’, con l’aria calda dell’auto accesa e l’odore di ketchup che occupa l’intero abitacolo. Luca finisce di mangiare e lascia la birra a metà tra di loro, prima di sospirare soddisfatto.

“Mi sono quasi ripreso”

Matteo alza un sopracciglio. “Quasi?”

“Eh, quasi. Ancora una cosa” con la mano gelida lo afferra per il collo per attirarlo a sé e lo bacia. Non è il bacio più romantico di sempre, forse la sua lingua sa ancora di kebab e la barba punge, però almeno sono assieme per i prossimi due giorni ed è tutto ciò che gli serve per essere felice. Matteo ridacchia e gli bacia il naso. “Siamo presi bene stasera, eh?”

“Abbastanza. Grazie per il regalo”

“Non è per te, il concerto me lo sono regalato da solo, tu sei solo il mio accompagnatore” scherza. “Quindi dopo torni a Milano con me?”

“Sì, ma mercoledì mattina devo essere in sala pesi. Oh, ti saluta Ivan.” Si ricorda. “Mi sto perdendo una serata alcolica con lui, Anza, Uros e Jenia per stare con te”

“Devi amarmi davvero tanto!”

“A quanto pare.”

 

 

  
  



	2. Oggi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca buongiorno, confermi che mercoledì alle 9 sei in palestra? (Lorenzetti)
> 
> Come è andato il concerto? Bello? Teo come sta? Ah Angelo vuole sapere se ce la fai sicuro mercoledì, dobbiamo provare una cosa non ho capito XD (Simone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ovviamente dovevo fare anche il giorno post-concerto.

**Oggi.**

Luca si sveglia per colpa del suo cellulare che, in modalità vibrazione, fa un suono che gli entra nel cervello. Sarà arrivato a quota quaranta messaggi. Ci mette un minuto per rendersi conto che non è nel suo appartamentino in affitto a Trento e che non ha gli allenamenti, perché camera sua non è così disordinata e non ha le coperte rosa per colpa di una lavatrice fatta male. Si tira su a fatica e si infila gli occhiali meccanicamente, prima di prendere il cellulare e aprire il menù a tendina – sempre meglio vedere prima l’anteprima del messaggio.

_Luca buongiorno, confermi che mercoledì alle 9 sei in palestra? (Lorenzetti)_

_Come è andato il concerto? Bello? Teo come sta? Ah Angelo vuole sapere se ce la fai sicuro mercoledì, dobbiamo provare una cosa non ho capito XD (Simone)_

_Ho 10 videos di ieri mando? LOL (Jenia)_

_Sei vivo? (sua sorella)_

Ok, poteva andargli peggio. Risponde per prima cosa a sua sorella ( _Sì, dillo anche a mamma per piacere.)_ e poi ad Angelo ( _Buongiorno! Certo, confermo._ ), invece i compagni di squadra li ignora. Ci sono venti messaggi sul gruppo whatsapp della squadra e la maggior parte sono foto inviate da Uros. Perfetto, qualcuno a Modena deve essere tornato in post sbronza. Lancia il cellulare sul cuscino vuoto di fianco a sé e si stiracchia. Si sente parecchio indolenzito, tra il viaggio, il concerto _e Matteo_ , ma tutto sommato è in forma. Ha tutta l’intenzione di non fare niente fino alla partenza di quella sera stessa. L’aroma di caffè è un segnale parecchio evidente che Matteo è già in cucina a preparare la colazione – il che è ottimo, perché lui il caffè non lo sa fare poi così bene, Matteo invece sì. La leggenda vuole che abbia ereditato questo talento dalle sue radici napoletane, che però nessuno ha mai confermato.  
Di fatto, Luca lo trova in cucina, vestito di tutto punto con l’ultima felpa invernale dei Brodo di Becchi e un jeans, i cornetti già straripanti di nutella sul tavolo e il caffè quasi pronto. Ignora l’evidenza (è vestito, quindi ha qualcosa da fare, quindi non starà con lui a letto tutto il giorno, quindi sarà una giornata molto _frustrante_ ) e gli dà il buongiorno con un bacio dietro l’orecchio.

“Non mettere lo zucchero nel mio caffè” gli ricorda, sedendosi al tavolo. Matteo alza gli occhi al cielo e versa il caffè in due tazzine.

“Guarda che me lo ricordo.” No, non se lo ricorda mai. “E comunque vedi di muoverti che fra poco usciamo”

“In – che senso?” borbotta Luca. “Pensavo saremmo rimasti tutto il giorno a letto a fare niente… e non ci voglio venire in palestra, te lo dico subito”

Matteo rimane con un pezzo di cornetto in bocca. “Tfe lo fei timentifato”

“Eh?”

“Te lo sei dimenticato!” ripete. “Guarda che dobbiamo fare le foto per il sito”

_Cazzo._

“Cazzo” poggia la testa sul tavolo e mugugna. Sente Matteo ridere e un attimo dopo gli sta accarezzando i capelli. “Che palle”

“Guarda che è solo un paio d’ore, foto, spesa, torniamo qua e non usciamo più”  
Luca non reagisce, perciò Matteo lo abbraccia da dietro. “Come hai fatto a dimenticartelo?”

“Tu ti dimentichi sempre di non mettere zucchero nel mio caffè”

“Non è che me lo dimentico, mi chiedo sempre come cazzo fai perché senza zucchero fa schifo. E mi preoccupo per il tuo fabbisogno energetico.”  
Il continuo straparlare di Matteo lo fa ridere, sempre. Probabilmente si è innamorato di lui per quello e perché è assolutamente meraviglioso.

“D’accordo, ma solo se fai cucinare me”

“Andata, vado a sistemarti il borsone” gli dà un bacio a stampo. “E lavati i denti”

  
**

 

“Domani mattina?”

“Non ce la farei in tempo. E ho promesso ad Angelo di essere lì per le nove, cioè minimo devo stare a Trento alle otto. Se poi non vuoi dormire dimmelo.” Matteo sospira, ma non aggiunge altro. Lo sanno entrambi che Luca deve andare via dopo cena, così possono dormire e andare ad allenamento il giorno dopo. Sono a letto da ore, incastrati come un puzzle, nessuno che prende l’iniziativa per preparare la cena, perché dopo la cena Luca dovrà fare i bagagli – di nuovo.

“Ci provo sempre”

Luca gli sorride e strofina il naso contro il suo. “Apprezzo lo sforzo. Dai che fra poco ci vediamo di nuovo. Ho promesso a Simone che andiamo a cena fuori tutti assieme. Probabilmente verrà anche Uros. Oh e Davide… e Jenia.”

“Insomma, tutta la squadra”

“Non è colpa mia. Hai questa cosa che piaci praticamente a tutti” lo bacia. “Chiunque perde la testa per te.” Di nuovo. “Tutti ai tuoi piedi”

“Ma che dici” Matteo arrossisce. Luca lo aggiunge alla lista di cose che l’hanno fatto innamorare di lui (diventerà una lista molto molto lunga). Luca sospira e chiude gli occhi, appoggia la fronte a quella del suo ragazzo e se ne sta lì, a sentirlo respirare. Passare dal vivere assieme a Modena al vivere lontani non è stato piacevole. Ha imparato a godersi questi piccoli momenti, quando Matteo gli sta così vicino che riesce a dimenticare la lontananza, la mancanza, il bisogno – è come riavere la sua parte mancante.

“Lu’?”

“Mh”

“Quest’anno le vacanze di Natale le passiamo dai miei o dai tuoi?”

 

_Cazzo._

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
